Velma, Interrupted
by Cster
Summary: Velma is alone and feels something is missing from her life. The gang has been broken up for a while, what's in store for our favorite bookworm? updated once a month minimum :) see author's note.
1. Because Every Story Has a Beginning

A/N: Always loved Scooby Doo; let's see how I do writing for it. This is a modified version of a story I'm writing for a friend. Will contain an OC as a major character. Will do my best not to be too Mary Sue with him. Warnings: Lewd conversation and some pretty mature themes coming. I plan to keep violence to a minimum but I'll give a warning in advance if I change my mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby Doo or any of the rest of them.

Velma Dinkley kicked her feet up under the mahogany desk in her book store as she sighed inwardly. The 5' 6" very well endowed brunette was, dare she admit it, bored. Even though the woman was doing exactly what she had wanted to ever since she was young; she couldn't help but think something was missing. Velma thought back to just three short years ago. The three short years, however, felt like an eternity to her.

Daphne, arguably the sexy one of the bunch, at least before Velma got breasts, Shaggy, the resident stoner, Fred, the devilishly handsome ladykiller, and Scooby, Shaggy's beloved pet who nobody could remember where the fuck he came from but loved him anyway, and Velma herself had been known as the Mystery Gang. She smiled at the reminiscent thoughts. The quartet of friends had ridden around in a flowery green hippie van solving whatever mysteries might arise. Now, you're probably wondering why 4 kids and a great dane are driving around the United States instead of in school or working. There actually is a good explanation for this. Velma, the genius of the group had graduated UCLA at the top of her class just shy of her 18th birthday, being neither attractive nor unattractive she hadn't had many friends except for Shaggy, her childhood friend who really just hung out and smoked weed all of the time with his best friend/dog Scooby Doo. Shortly before dropping out of high school to get his GED, Shaggy had ended up in study hall with Fred Jones, the most popular guy in school and his longtime girlfriend Daphne Blake. Shaggy couldn't even remember why any of them were there he was just pissed Scooby and their beloved Scooby snacks weren't welcome in study hall. The three somehow hit it off and Daphne had handed Shaggy an index card that he had shoved in his corduroy pants without a second glance.

Later on, Velma recalled berating Shaggy for dropping out, "You're not an idiot, Shaggy! You can at least finish high school!" The card had fallen out of his pocket and she'd snatched it up. It read in Daphne's gorgeous cursive handwriting: Hey Shaggy :) If you ever get bored, you should join Freddy and I on some of our adventures. We plan to drive around the country after this year and see what there is to do, maybe even solve some mysteries! Well xoxoxo Shaggy dear. It was accompanied with a kiss of her dark pink lipstick and her phone number written in orange gel pen on the card as well.

Velma rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore the redhead's flirtatious remarks she grabbed Shaggy's arm, "Want to?" She'd always loved a good mystery novel and what better way to get material for the novel she wanted to one day write than actually solve some mysteries. It would be a version of fieldwork per se. "Wha?" Shaggy said tearing his eyes away from his psychedelic bong for a few seconds. Velma continued, "We should go with them and solve mysteries!"

"Can Scooby come?"

"Ryeah? Ran Scooby come?" The oddly enough talking dog interjected. Velma was unsure but decided to push her luck, "Yuuuup Scooby is welcome too."

Velma had called Daphne and the rest was history.

The 5 had quickly become best friends and had solved many wonderful mysteries together, however something had happened that had turned Velma away from solving mysteries for a very long time. It had been a routine mystery, just you know, standard sleuthing stuff. Cows were going missing in upper Nevada, farmers blamed it on aliens, blah blah blah. The gang had gone to check it out of course and had finally figured out who the criminals were and decided to corner them right after calling the police, which was their normal protocol. Things had turned ugly when the criminals had opened fire on both the gang and the police. No one died fortunately but Daphne had sustained severe injuries that made it to where she longer had much use of her left arm. Scooby had also been seriously injured from the gunfire but he managed to pull through as well. The gang unanimously decided to get away from solving mysteries that fateful day three years ago. Everyone still kept in touch but Velma sighed. Things just weren't the same and the 23 year old was getting lonely. Never one for the dating scene in general, hanging out with Shaggy's stoner buds had never panned out for her. She would smoke some Mary Jane every now and then herself, after all being from California, who wouldn't? But her intelligence and her general desire for conversation and not just meaningless sex caused her to shy away from dating and relationships in general. Hell, not very many people knew, but Velma Dinkley, the attractive girl with double D breasts, who dressed sexily but not quite sluttily, who made almost everyone who walked in's eyes turn, who owned the bookstore and had published her first book in her novel series and was quickly making a name for herself was a fucking virgin. Only Shaggy and Scooby knew and though the two joked around with her about it, she knew they would never tell a soul. She suspected Daphne had figured it out from some conversations recently. "So Velma what's the freakiest thing you've ever done with Shaggy? I mean his name practically screams sex, Shaggy, Shag, come on!" The redhead's accident and even engagement to Fred hadn't cut out her wild streak completely at least verbally that is.

Velma blushed, "Shaggy and I have only kissed that's it". Daphne patted her shoulder "that is so good! It's great having a guy best friend. So what's the freakiest thing you've ever done with a guy?!" Velma decided to bullshit it. "Umm we had anal and a threesome with beads and a dildo."

"Oh my God!" Daphne squealed. "How was it?! I've never done any of that but anal and the dildo haha, oh my God Fred was kinky that night."

Velma added some random details in there, "Oh he just walked in like he was delivering a pizza and then well we fucked with the beads of course."

Daphne was about to congratulate her friend when she realized something, "What the fuck. Velma that's a porno me and Freddy love that one, you are just relaying what happened in a porno like it happened to you. Are you", she whispered," are you a virgin?"

Velma never answered and Daphne left it alone but before she left she told her uncharacteristically for Daphne that is, "You know Velms, it's nothing to be ashamed of, Fred was one longer than he wants to admit. And you're fucking hot so I wouldn't stress it."


	2. Alexei

Velma snapped her attention back to the present when she heard the bell ring. "Dinkley's Book Store let me know if you need anything," she called out without bothering looking at whoever had walked in. She leaned back in the velour cushion seat and decided to lazily work on her second book. The first one How to Really Solve a Mystery had gone over great. Not two weeks after she had finished it tons of publishing companies had begged her for the rights to it, she eventually had decided on Random House.

The book had sold better than she had expected hitting a million copies by the first month with many fans demanding a sequel. Her series was mainly about what she and the gang had done but she was changing some of the minor details. Velma had always been and was still to some extent painfully introverted and socially awkward except around her friends and in business environments.

Even when she smoked with Shaggy she strictly begged for it to be only him and Scooby when she was there because she was embarrassed of how she generally acted. Therefore her novels portrayed her as a much more confident and sexual individual than she ever felt she could be in real life. She wanted sex. That was part of what was missing, but Velma was no desperate woman, she had decided long ago that when she did have sex she wanted it to mean something. That didn't mean that some nights she hadn't watched porn and used her hand shamelessly or wondered what it would be like to go home with someone at the bar and fuck their brains out and never talk to them again. But Velma wasn't naive enough to think the first person she fucked she would marry or that she would love every person she would fuck but she had waited this long so she was in no rush in all honesty. "Hey." 'Shit' Velma thought 'here I was reevaluating my life and I'm supposed to be selling books', she actually looked at the young man she was talking to. He was about 5'9" she guessed as he was about Shaggy's height, had a warm inviting voice and was ridiculously handsome she fought the urge to stutter or put her foot in her mouth as she was generally prone to do, "Yes, did you find everything okay sir?"

The man laughed lightly, "I'm not a sir by any means but yes I couldn't help but notice that you're Velma Dinkley of the famous mystery gang". She nodded quickly, "yup that's me".

"I would never forget a face like yours," the guy said and surprisingly enough to Velma he wasn't staring at her tits while he said that. "Thanks." When she figured he was about to get up to leave he said "I can't meet the Velma Dinkley and not ask something about the gang. Meet me over dinner tomorrow night around 7 at Olive Garden?" He passed her his phone number written neatly. She took the paper stupidly, "I'm Alexei by the way, does this work for you?" She stuttered "b-b-b- but of course! Um I mean I'm pretty sure I can squeeze this in." ;Smooth move Velma what the fuck was that,' she thought to herself. Alexei merely smiled and said "Great! See you tomorrow!"

Velma was thunderstruck. A handsome man had actually come in, given her his number, and not been a total pervert about it. 'Maybe this will be different from the other dumbass dates I've been on lately, which honestly have been few and far between'. Her entire family continued to pressure her to date Shaggy, still not getting it through their one track minds that best friends were hard to find, even harder to find a female and a male who were adults who could stay friends and keep it that way. Surprisingly enough, Velma and Shaggy had no problem keeping it in the "friend zone" as Daphne referred to it. They had only kissed once and it was more of as a "to say we did it" kind of thing. The two swore up and down they had no feelings for each other beyond best friends, but they had decided to test it one day. It had been a quick peck and nothing had been said of it since. Velma was glad this hadn't affected their friendship. The two had known each other forever and were very close, but came from totally different worlds. Shaggy and Scooby both worked at a tutoring center in town. Scooby was pretty much the greeter and Shaggy, despite being a grade A stoner, was intelligent and enjoyed helping people out with basic classes from middle school up to college. Despite him getting his GED, Shaggy did a lot of teaching himself one on one and was good at what he did. Velma had had quite a few girls come in her store who, when they found out who she was, practically begged for Shaggy's number. She usually gave it to them at Shaggy's request, but Shaggy didn't care much for dating. He was such a homebody when he wasn't working or hanging out with friends. This contrasted greatly with the type of women who seemed to be interested in him, mostly the night life or bum types, unfortunately.

Velma couldn't help but think about the Alexei person throughout the day and as she closed up the store for the night, wondering absently what the rest of the gang was doing at that moment.

A/N: This first few chapters will be a bit nostalgic for poor Velma, but I promise the mood will lift very soon :)


	3. Hanging Out

Thanks for reviewing!

Velma usually loved sitting in her bookstore and brainstorming or just re-reading one of her many dogeared favorites after hours, usually in the mystery or sci fi sections, but not today. As soon as 7pm hit, Velma was flipping the "closed" sign forward and practically power walking out the door. She hadn't had anyone approach her in, well ever, excluding a few of Shaggy's friends, whom she preferred not to date, even if they were cute, because it would create a rift between her and her best friend if it didn't work out.

She checked her phone. Daphne: Velms! You better not be holed up in that bookstore right now. It's a damn beautiful day and you better be enjoying it. Love you girl :)

She quickly replied, haha don't worry not today. Something fun happened at work, tell you in person later,

Daphne must have been watching her phone because not 10 seconds later Velma's phone vibrated again, Is it juicy? :]

Velma actually grinned, Very.

And she could just picture Daphne's expression and actions as she tried to figure out what exactly was so juicy. 'I love my friends.'

Her only other text was from Shaggy, Want to grab burgers after work? Me and Scoob have had the munchies alllll day long! *_*

Velma replied with a of course! See you at your place in 15?

To which Shaggy replied with an all caps response of YES!-Scooby and Shaggy.

Though she was a tad disappointed Alexei hadn't texted her yet, she decided not to dwell on it. After all, he had said tomorrow night. She held back a squeal of excitement as she hopped in her dark blue Volkswagen Beetle. What could she say? She had a thing for the cute little cars. Velma turned her radio on to her favorite oldies station and sang along to a song she knew as she swiftly but safely navigated the familiar roads to Shaggy and Scooby's. The two lived in a nice apartment, two story, two bedroom, basically the guys were living the dream. She parked at the street, carefully positioning her car to make the chances of somebody door dinging her as low as humanly possible. Hey, a woman could care about her car, right?

Velma was still humming along to the song "Sugarpie Honeybunch" that had been on the radio earlier, taking the stairs two at a time. She knocked on the door, "Scooby! Shaggy! I'm here!"

The door opened immediately with Scooby knocking her over, luckily the shag carpet rug that the two insisted on having cushioned her fall. 'Hah, and to think Daphne and Fred had said it was a tacky addition.' "Sorry Velma" Scooby said in his dog voice. (A/N: Though theories abound, I'm using the, Scooby learned how to talk and is pretty much a humanly functioning dog theory. Also, I don't feel like typing in his accent/pronounciation (?) but feel free to read it ever how you wish :) )

Velma rubbed Scooby's head and handed him a Scooby snack from her jacket pocket. "I figured I would see you later. You guys about ready for burgers? I have big news."

"What's the big news?" Scooby asked with his mouth full of Scooby Snack.

"Where's Shaggy? I want to tell both of you together." Velma looked around the surprisingly clean apartment. When the two weren't working or chilling, they generally cleaned or worked on some sort of project.

Shaggy walked around the corner. His shirt was bunched up and his hair was soaked. "Flash flood?" Velma joked.

"Nope haha, just in a hurry let's take Mysty." Shaggy had, after much deliberation, decided to take the old Mystery Mobile and keep it for himself since none of the others really wanted it. Daphne now owned a heavily modified Barbie in your face pink Corvette. Fred drove a red Ferrari 458 Spyder. There were only two things the man liked spending money on: his girl and his car. Lucky for Daphne, it was in that order. And Velma was perfectly content with her Beetle.

Shaggy had removed the advertisement for the Mystery Inc. Gang, but had kept the van mostly the way it had always been. Shaggy wasn't nostaligic about many things, but the van was a rare exception. He and Scooby often camped out in it, just enjoying the starry nights and open spaces. Velma liked riding in it; it just wasn't her first choice for a daily driver.

"So what's your big news?" Scooby repeated impatiently as the trio drove off down the road. "Oh yeah, Shaggy I have great news." Scooby harrumphed. "And you too Scooby, geez." She laughed.

"Spill."

Velma milked the story, "Guess."

Scooby, who obviously hadn't put too much thought into it, simply shrugged.

Shaggy guessed. "You finished your book?"

Velma shook her head. "Better."

"Damn," Shaggy grinned, "then I am truly at a loss. What could be better than finishing your book about us all, right Scoob?"

She decided to tell them now, "A guy, a really handsome Russian guy, came in today and well I think we're going on a date tomorrow."

"That's great dude. What's his name?"

Scooby interjected, "He better not be a jerk. I'll bite him."

"Do you even know how to bite someone Scoob?" Shaggy poked fun at him.

Scooby looked clueless, "It's just like eating right, except well not." The three laughed.

"Alexei. I didn't catch his last name."

"Then how do you know his name is compatible with yours?" It was a long running joke between Shaggy and Velma that they wouldn't date someone whose name didn't sound right together.

"That was the furthest thing from my mind at the time."

"Get it Velma." Shaggy elbowed her.

"Get what?" Scooby had been too busy staring out of the window to pay attention. "Somebody better get the food because I'm starving."

Velma and Shaggy shared a look.

"Burger Palace!" Scooby screamed as Shaggy whipped the mystery mobile on a dime and parked perfectly straight outside of their usual hangout.

"Like I'm starving!"

A/N: I've decided shorter chapters=faster updating so Enjoy! Also, the fact that he's Russian isn't really relevant. I just wanted to have a Russian OC, so please don't attack me about his name not being Russian enough or anything. If however, you're willing to recommend a better last name than the one I currently have, feel free to PM me.


	4. More Exciting News

The trio ordered their usual from Burger Palace, enjoying spending time together and just hanging out.

"So, when can we meet this guy, Velms?" Shaggy grinned.

"Yeah," Scooby mumbled with his mouth full of cheeseburger.

"You're gross," Velma poked playfully. "And chill out guys, I haven't even gone on a date with him yet, though I'm hoping it's a hot one." Her cheeks flushed slightly.

"We're just teasing," Scooby said, "but when is it?"

Velma grinned, "It's tomorrow. And I have no clue what to wear or how to do my hair."

The two boys looked at each other cluelessly. "We don't ever have that problem Velms. I'm not sure if me and Scooby would be much help in that department."

She put her hands on her hips, "Oh you two. Don't worry I'm not expecting you guys to go all glitz and glam on me, I was just sharing my thoughts. That's Daphne's forte anyway."

"Speaking of which, she's calling me right now, sorry I'm taking this real quick."

The guys both waved it off because it was no trouble really.

"Daphne, slow down, what's going on?" Velma tried to slow her fast talking redheaded friend down.

"VELMA! I think I met your future boyfriend today! Alexei Gorduollo right?! Gahhhh, he's sexy, don't get jealous Fred. I'm just having girltalk."

Velma flushed considerably. "Why? How? What did you say to him?" She swore the both of them were like teenagers when they partook in girltalk.

"God no," She could practically picture Daphne rolling her eyes with her statement. "Chill out girl, I didn't tell him you want to fuck him or anything if that's what you're worried about. He came in with a proposition, like a work one."

Velma was confused, "What type of work? His last name is Gorduollo, that's pretty sexy actually."

Daphne laughed out loud, "You didn't know his last name? What the hell, Velma. Shaggy told me about you guys' rule, trust me Velma Gorduollo is fucking hot."

Daphne continued, "The work was, oh my God, can we all meet in person? As in you, me, Freddy, Shaggy, and Scooby? It kind of pertains to all of us. If we accept the job, that is."

"Not right now, but when would be good? I'm free anytime I'm not working."

Shaggy and Scooby both screamed at her at the same time, causing onlookers to give them dirty looks. They were still in public after all, "You have a date tomorrow!"

"Oh right!, So anytime before or after my date." Velma said, relaying the time to Daphne.

"Hah", she laughed, "if the date goes well enough I doubt anyone will be talking afterwards."

"Daphne." Velma warned, "Don't jinx it."

"I won't, but seriously let's all meet day after tomorrow at Fred and mine's place."

Shaggy heard because Velma had switched to speakerphone by now, "No eating out at a restaurant?" Scooby's face deflated.

"It's kind of not a conversation I want to have in public guys. But don't worry I'll cook something good and maybe Velma can even help if you don't mind some burnt food particles."

"Daphne! That was one time 3 years ago." Velma was irritated at her friend's complete lack in her cooking abilities.

"I know that silly I just like teasing you, gotta run, the man's getting cranky. Meow!" Daphne hung up from her end.

"It's always hilarious hearing from her, isn't it guys?"

"Yeah, I wonder what she's going to talk to us about."

"I don't know guys, but I really hope Alexei's not needing to be bailed out of any kind of legal trouble or something. That's most of the cases Daphne and Fred get, you know?" Velma pursed her lips. She knew her new potential beau or whatever was too good to be true.

"Let's enjoy the meal," Shaggy said, "We'll worry about that mess later, right now, more fries on the way!"

Velma and Scooby nodded and continued the meal, spirits effectively lifted.

A/N: I know it was a lot of dialogue, but more of the meat of the story will be included next time so to speak, so eagerly anticipate it! Also, thanks to my reviewer, you rock!


	5. Dateapalooza

A/N: Yeah I know I'm on vacation, but seems like I'll have more free time than I thought. Enjoy! And a big thank you to my one reviewer! Hope you're still liking the story.

Velma was visibly shaking she was so nervous. "Relax, bud." Shaggy patted her comfortingly on the back. For probably the tenth time in the last hour Velma rechecked her reflection in her bedroom mirror, completely and utterly scatterbrained.

Velma had never been on a date. Shaggy knew this, therefore his feeble attempts at getting her to calm down were getting him nowhere. Velma was getting steadily more frustrated with her best friend as he continued to compliment her on her wardrobe choice and makeup style.

Shaggy was an extremely heterosexual male who gave very little attention to his own appearance (other than being clean and his own personal satisfaction). He had little to no clue about makeup or fashionable clothing styles and normally this was how Velma preferred him. Today was her date with the gorgeous, mysterious Alexei Gorduollo, so she needed Shaggy to be very un-Shaggylike, just for today.

The redhaired woman had already enlisted the assistance of her female partner in crime, Daphne Blake soon to be Jones and had nearly been driven to tears. Daphne loved Velma like a sister. Hell, as far as Velma was concerned her and Daph were closer than sisters because the two chose each other. They weren't forced to love and continue interacting with each other; they just did. And Velma wouldn't trade Daphne for the world.

Yes. It was that close knit friendship that had caused many perverted men and even some less perverted female and male friends to question the females' sexualities. Neither woman cared what outsiders thought. Their friendship was just that fucking special and deep that few people could comprehend it, so these people always had something critical, negative, or just plain idiotic to say about them.

But Daphne was a prim, proper fashionista through and through. Daphne Adrienne Blake wouldn't be caught dead, hell her own funeral would probably have the fashion details planned to a T, wearing anything that clashed or wasn't worn properly. Daphne dressed to kill. Every day of the week. 24 hours a day. 7 days a week. 365 days a year. Velma was proud yet a tad envious of her longhaired counterpart's ability to look stunning right after a shower with her hair wrapped in a towel or Daphne's ability to cause half of the men present to turn heads at her while wearing sweatpants and a workout top.

Some people just had a talent for things like this and Daphne was one of them. She was also brutally honest something else the bookworm absolutely adored about her best friend. However, Daphne's blunt criticism of Velma's "outdated" hairstyle and true feelings on most of the "crap in Velma's closet" had gotten the prissy redhead temporarily evicted from Velma's apartment, hence the reason Shaggy was now head of the 'Get Velma a Date and Don't Screw Up Committee'. She could thank Scooby Doo for the name.

Velma forced a smile and patted her forcefully straightened hair down one last time. She gave one final twirl in the mirror, deciding she finally liked what he saw. Shaggy and Scooby both nodded in approval.

The beautiful dark green dress she had chosen fit her in all the right places. The black shoes were new and matching as well. Velma felt proud of herself. 'Take that Daph!' She thought playfully.

Everyone and everything was right on time, apparently, because just then a car pulled up outside and Velma heard her phone ring signaling a received text. She quickly picked up her matching purse, wallet, and checked her phone.

Alexei: I'm outside

Velma waved to Shagg and Scoob, knowing they could put the key up and trusting them to properly lock up in her absence.

Velma shot Alexei, who was looking as perfect as ever in an obviously freshly tailored black suit, a rather confident smile as she slipped into the passenger seat of his Ferrari.

What could she say? The man had style.

A flash of concern hit her as Alexei navigated her to a more ritzy part of town than she would normally travel to. As kind hearted and gentlemanly as this man was, what was his business with Daphne? She decided she would ask him in a vague, friendly manner towards the end of the date. Her plan was foolproof. This way, if the date was going well, it would only be a small ripple of awkwardness that could quickly be brushed off.

If, on the other hand, the date was going nowhere fast, nothing whatsoever would be lost by breaching the topic. Velma tried hard not to stare at Alexei as he drove. He handled the car like he had been doing it all of his life and maybe he had.

Velma was still brimming with nervousness, but now, maybe just maybe her fascination with Alexei overpowered any negative or questionable emotions.

A/N:Read and Review! Sorry for the short chapters, but I want to keep these short, manageable, and easy.


	6. Chapter 6

Alexei parked his fancy car outside of an even fancier looking restaurant. Velma was admittedly quite nervous. This was really her first real date in who knows how long. Okay, pretty much ever.

Alexei was behaving like a perfect gentleman. It was almost too good to be true, she thought dreamily. He had practically tripped over himself to open the Ferrari door for her and then held the door to the restaurant called Vendiccini's open for her. She had to continue to keep her expression neutral. She was so excited! She mentally scolded herself. 'If he was so damn perfect, then how did Daphne know him from her work?' Velma decided she would find out by the end of the date.

The waitress greeted Alexei kindly, "Great to see you again, Mr. Gorduollo. To your usual table?'

'Wow', Velma thought, 'his place is fancy and he can afford to come here often?'

"No thank you, I'd prefer a more romantic table this time." He smiled and nodded in Velma's direction. The waitress blushed while apologizing and led the two towards a secluded table in the back. "Oops! Before I forget," The waitress lit the candles at the table before scurrying off. Now, the setting was perfectly romantic.

Velma had been staring at the menu without speaking for nearly 15 minutes. It wasn't that she was scared of Alexei, she just didn't want to embarrass herself and had no idea how to begin a friendly conversation without sounding stupid. After all, he had asked her on the date.

Before she had time to act, Alexei had gently pulled the menu from her grasp and set it face-up on the table. "Velma you're being awfully quiet. Aren't you enjoying our date?"

She flinched. "Of course. I, er, to be honest I really want to talk to you but I have no clue what to say." 'mooth move, Dinkley. Now he will get up and leave. Could that have sounded more awkward?'

He laughed but in a kind not insulting way. "Feel free to talk about anything. I won't bite. Actually, I have a few things I want to ask you. What made you decide to become a writer?"

Velma perked up substantially. Her blush wasn't completely gone, but her love for writing outshone her nervousness. "Well, when I was a little girl I got sick easily. Not seriously ill, but colds and allergies kept me from doing much outside." Alexei nodded a small smile on his handsome face. "So my mother bought me movies and solitary games to play. After all, I was an only child and they couldn't always entertain me. Unfortunately, I always grew bored of them. One day, my father left a book from his work out on the coffee table downstairs. The title was "A Tale of Two Cities". You can guess the rest." She said smiling.

"I bet you read it and loved it. Am I right?"

"Better be careful there, Alexei. You practically guessed my life story. Are you psychic or something?" She joked playfully.

"So from there my love of books only increased. Reading on my own combined with assigned writing assignments fostered my love of writing and I decided at the age of 10 that one day I wanted to be as great a writer as Charles Dickens, Shakespeare, you name it."

Alexei took her hand. "Velma I think your writing is amazing. I've read all of the books you have out right now and I'm eagerly anticipating the next one." He winked.

"Thank you, that really means a lot. I obviously have a long way to go before I'm anywhere close to my heroes'writing level, but writing is my passion, so I don't mind if it takes years to perfect it."

"What about you? What is your passion?"

Just then the waitress walked up, "Are you two ready to order?"

Alexei thoughtfully looked at Velma to respond. "Sure, I know what I want."

They both ordered a glass of white wine along with some traditional Italian dishes.

After the waitress walked away, Alexei exclaimed, "That's funny that we both picked very similar dishes. Most people don't know even know how to pronounce that dish let alone be adventurous enough to try it. You never cease to amaze me Velma."

She smiled, enjoying the attention.

"But as far as my passion. I guess I would say there's two major things I love doing. The first is cars as you might have guessed from the type of car I drive."

"Sorry, I'm not a big car person and I don't know much about it but that it's expensive and fast. Mind telling me more?" Velma inquired honestly.

"Of course not. I'd be glad to. What you said is very true, but I like Ferraris because there's a lot of history behind them, plus not just anyone can work on and fix a Ferrari it actually takes a lot of studying and work to do it right the first time. It's probably a lot like writing. It can take a lot of time to perfect it."

Velma thoroughly enjoyed his explanation. 'This guy just keeps getting better and better.'

A/N: Vendiccini's is not a real Italian restaurant but it is based on one where I live called Vendittori's. If I say something totally incorrect about cars or whatnot feel free to correct me, but flames will be promptly ignored. Tune in next time for the conclusion of the date.


	7. Chapter 7

As the two enjoyed their meal, Alexei decided to elaborate on his second passion. "What I enjoy even more than cars though Velma is helping people discover or rediscover what they truly love in life."

"What exactly does that entail?" Velma asked after swallowing the simply divine pasta dish she had ordered.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Well, I'm actually surprised your friend Mrs. Blake didn't tell you. You do know her right, I'm guessing there's only one Velma Dinkley."

Velma was again intrigued and nervous. Please don't let him be some kind of weird Robin Hood-esqe criminal on the run. 'Don't be a moron, Velms. Just go with the flow for a change.' She could just picture Daphne saying to her.

"Yeah, the one and only Daphne Blake." She giggled, "She is actually my best friend but sometimes she can be annoyingly secretive about things."

He chuckled amicably, "I feel like such a douchebag explaining this to you myself and I have no idea how you'll take the next set of news I'll give you either, but here goes nothing." He took a long sip from his drink at this time.

"I come from a fairly wealthy family, but instead of using their money to buy ostentatious things for themselves they started a business that helps people who have been injured on the job or have lost their drive and help them either get back into what they love doing with accommodations or find something new to do. I can't imagine having a life with no goal or purpose, so I guess you could say that what truly makes me happy is helping others." Alexei blushed slightly and looked a little embarrassed.

Velma was truly impressed, "That's so amazing! Is there a screening process?"

She resisted the urge to scream with joy. Not only is he ridiculously attractive, he isn't a total snob, what a guy.

"There is a pretty thorough one actually because unfortunately as with anything else there will always be freeloaders and you have to wade through those so you can get in touch with the ones who actually need the help. Now, onto what my business was with Mrs. Blake."

Velma was on the edge of her seat, naturally.

"She hasn't agreed to it 100% yet, but I offered her a chance, if you are all interested that is, to revamp the Mystery Machine and for you all to go back on the road again." He smiled slightly.

Velma's eyes widened. 'Wow, this was not what she had been expecting. Was this a good or a bad thing, well shit she had better say something. Not responding was out of the question.'

"I'm not sure if that would be such a great thing Alexei. You saw how Daphne's arm is, that's the result of an accident that happened on the road solving mysteries. That's covered in Book 3. Plus, we all have stationary careers now. Mine's really the only one that would even still be feasible on the road. I would still have to close my bookstore though."

Alexei nodded in understanding, "I see where you're coming from Velma and Mrs. Blake said specifically not to say anything to Fred Jones, Shaggy Rogers, or Scooby until she spoke to you on the matter. Do you think your friend is happy with her job now, honestly though? Not to pry." He added quickly not wanting to offend his attractive redheaded companion.

Velma sighed heavily while also taking a rather large gulp of her wine. She leaned slightly forward over the table, not thinking at all of what she was wearing. Alexei, though not a pervert by any means, got a very nice look at her chest. Her breasts were milky white and he couldn't help but wonder if they were as soft as they looked.

Not noticing him trying not to look, Velma pressed on, "No she's not. I know Daph and she needs excitement in her life. She loves her fiancé and her friends, but I think her job bores her sometimes. Do you really mind if I unload all of this on you?"

"It's no trouble at all! I'm the one who asked so I'm the one who should be apologizing for prying."

"The woman loves fashion and legal matters don't get me wrong, but there was always a fire in her eyes when we were on the road, no matter how much she whined and bitched about how her hair and makeup would get messed up while we were sleuthing; she loved it. And I haven't seen her that passionate about anything lately other than Fred and friends."

She was silent for a bit. "And just by going off of that I'll strongly consider it. I can't make any promises for the rest of the gang but for her that's the least I can do."

Alexei nodded.

The two made small talk and lightheartedly flirted for quite a while. The couple lost track of time and pretty soon the waiter was getting a little miffed, "Are you two ready for your bill yet? We're about to close."

"I apologize, we lost track of time. That's what happens with good company." He grinned meaningfully at Velma as he handed the debit card to the waiter.

As he drove her home, he decided to pop the question once he pulled up outside of her apartment. "Velma, I had a great time tonight. I'd like to do it again sometime definitely and I'd also like to do this." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips applying little pressure at first and increasing with fervor as she responded. When she pulled away, her face was heavily flushed.

"Yeah, me too."

"Velma, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend? I know it's a little soon, but I really like your company."

She nodded, smiling like a crazy person, "Of course! And your company was great too! See you later!"

A/N: Just to cover this since a friend brought it to my attention. Velma is not being easy by being attracted to him and Alexei is not being a pig. This is how most 20+ year olds I know personally are and this is how I imagine these characters would be in this situation. Not going to spoil it too much but Alexei is not some mysterious "Fifty Shades" guy or anything like that. He is genuinely a guy who likes doing good. I wanted to make him attractive to Velma immediately not because he has money and good looks because I think she would care more about his character. There are a few skeletons in his closet but yeah overall he's a good guy. He also hasn't had too much dating experience himself. I'll leave you lovely readers with that.


	8. Chapter 8

Velma was on cloud 9. She couldn't remember ever being this lighthearted and jolly, especially not about a guy. She sighed happily as she curled up on her couch with a hot chocolate and a Sherlock Holmes novel. 'Life is so great right now.'

She had gotten through the first three chapters when her phone vibrated. Daphne Blake flashed across her screen. 'Oh! She'll love to hear the news!' The text read simply. Can you talk?

Velma immediately responded yes! And seconds later her friend was calling her.

"Heya!" Velma answered ecstatically.

Daphne didn't sound as enthused until she realized why Velma was probably so happy. "Oh! Where are my girl manners? How did your date go? Was it everything you'd dreamt it'd be?"

"It was amazing." Velma gushed. "We're dating now."

Daphne squealed happily. "That's so great! I'm so glad it went so well, that cheers me up since my day wasn't so swell."

Velma remained in high spirits but was in tune enough with her friend's emotions to notice that something was bugging Daphne and more than just a bad hair day.

"What's up?"

"Well, I'm not sure if Alexei told you or not, who am I kidding? Of course he did. But he wants to get us back on the road. As the gang again, solving mysteries, traveling, just like the good old days you know?"

Velma grinned. "Yeah that was such an awesome thing for him to think of. He's pretty great. But how do you feel about that? You can't really take your career with you on the road Daphne."

"Che. How do I feel about it? Velma that was some of the best news I'd heard all year! I would be elated to go back on the road. I don't know with this bum arm how much help I'd be with driving, but I can for sure do the normal stuff, no sweat." The redhead still sounded disappointed though despite her enthusiasm for getting back out there solving mysteries.

"So what's the problem?" Velma responded sympathetically.

"It's Fred. He's well, he's worried about me first and foremost. He says that I have a great life here, working with him at the firm and designing clothing on the side, which is true. But he says wanting to go back on the road is childish."

"Childish?!" Velma was slightly angry.

"He said. Damn, how did he put it? Oh that's right! Freddie said that it was great back in the day for what it is but that it was a thing of the past and it should just stay there. Basically he insinuates that we grew out of it. Which I wholeheartedly think is a bunch of bullshit, but what do you think Velms? Should I fight him on this or just forget the whole thing? It was a longshot after all. Who even knows if Scoob or Shag would want to anyway."

Daphne sounded pretty down about this. 'This is it. This is the big excitement that both Velma and Daphne had been yearning for lately. Life was good for them but things had gotten too routine too humdrum. And plus, Velma's writer's block on her second book was kicking her ass. This is a good opportunity for me to get some damn good material and enjoy relieving the glory days with my friends. Who even cares if there's mysteries or if we save a family fortune? We'll be together.'

"Don't worry about Scooby and Shaggy. I'll talk to them soon enough, unless you'd rather approach them. But Daphne, listen and listen closely to what I'm about to tell you."

"You have my undivided attention."

"Fred loves you. And you know it but you should try talking to him about it again and in a different way. Tell him that this is chance for us all to reconnect and that childish or not you miss being on the road. Nobody's asking anyone to give up the whole rest of their life for this. Now that would just be silly but a few months to a year back on the road. Just set it up like that. And if he still doesn't get your perspective just let me know and I'll have a talk with him. It's not childish to want some variety in your life Daph."

She could hear Daphne smiling through the phone. "You know what Velma you're so right. I haven't been this excited about anything in so long and well, I can't stop gushing about this! We're going back on the road again! We're all going to have so much fun! I'm sure if I approach it the way you suggested, Fred won't be able to say no. I wish I could give you a hug right now through the phone."

The two girls both laughed.

"Well, I'll leave you to bask in your post-date glory. Talk to you later bestie!" Daphne disconnected.

Velma turned back to her book with a small smile still on her face. 'Maybe it wasn't so farfetched. She just needed a little faith in herself, her friends, and Alexei. Anything could happen; that much was certain.'

A/N: I'm glad you're liking the story so far! And yes, there will be sexual scenes but I'm building up to them, so sorry for the wait, but I like a good solid plot first. I hope my portrayal of Velma and Daphne isn't too 'OMG XD' I just get so stinking excited writing best girl friends in this fic that I think my blatant lack of one spills over into it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Harder Fred! Oh my God! I'm about to come!" Daphne was screaming as she was thoroughly pounded into by Fred's respectably sized dick. The sexy redhead was tied, albeit loosely to the bedframe and her blonde lover was literally losing his mind. It was one of his not so secret kinks that she loved so fucking much. He didn't care what was being tied around her or where, it was just irresistible to him.

He pulled a knife out and quickly yet carefully cut off her restraints, pulling out of her before he did so. "Ugh, damn it! Why do you have to be such a tease?" Daphne was extremely pissed. If there was one thing she hated more than anything, it was not being able to get hers first and foremost. Fred then dropped his knife after closing it onto the bedside table, forgotten. He flipped Daphne gently over and began whispering into her ear. "I'm about to fuck you just the way you like it so fucking hard." He then grabbed a small rabbit from seemingly nowhere and inserted it into Daphne's soaking wet cavern. She squealed, arching her back making her huge perfect breasts stick out even more. Fred licked his lips. 'So perfect.'

He began licking her clitoris, running up and down expertly with the practiced skill of someone who not only knew sex, but knew his way around sex with her well enough to make it fun, sensual, and downright orgasmic. He hit the button on the rabbit putting the intensity on low. She moaned. He turned it up to medium. She screamed his name, thankful that they lived in a separate house area without roommates or annoying paper thin apartment walls.

Fred removed the rabbit and then began fucking Daphne fast and hard while rubbing her clitoris nonstop. Daphne, not one to lay down and take it, hopped up off of Fred's dick and began deepthroating him all the way down to his balls. He began to moan even louder. "That feels so damn good."

Feeling in the mood for something different, Daphne moved away from his dick, at least with her mouth that is, and put him back inside of her. His hardened member pulsating with every thrust they shared. She then bit down hard on his inner thigh, causing him to shout with a painful pleasure while the two came simulatenously. Both relaxed on the king sized bed breathing hard and satisfied in their post orgasm high. Fred wrapped his arms around her and sighed happily. "I love you."

"I love you too, Freddie." She replied.

Yeah, they were an odd couple, but they wouldn't have it any other way. No one at the office had any iota of an idea whatsoever that both Fred and Daphne had such wild, amazing sex. And this was pretty tame compared to some of the other stuff they had tried. Their motto as a couple was pretty adventurous. They were willing to try just about anything at least once as long as neither one got hurt and it didn't involve another person directly.

Both Fred and Daphne were 100 percent together on the threesome issue. It wasn't happening, not now, not in 10 years, not ever. However, fucking to their favorite porn (or acting it out) while it was playing on the bigscreen in their other bedroom, that was completely on the table.

Daphne and Fred got up shortly afterwards and showered, then got ready for bed. Daphne remembered at the end of the shower that she needed to talk to Fred about going back on the road, but whether it was due to the amazing sex they had or the fact that Fred looked a lot less stressed and animated after work today, she deemed it a conversation for another day.

Velma however, decided to hit Scooby and Shaggy with the topic all at once.

"Okay, guys. Here's the deal. Daphne and I both want to go back on the road. Where do you two stand on the issue?"

Scooby wagged his tail and jumped up and down literally. "Oh boy oh boy oh boy! I think it's a swell idea Velma! It can be just like old times."

"Okay," she said laughing, "I've got one person on our side. Shagg?"

"Can you leave us alone for a bit Scooby?" Shaggy asked seriously.

Scooby looked defeated, tail between his legs and whatnot, but complied with the promise of a trip to the waterpark soon.

"He's so easy to please." Velma sweatdropped. "I swear that's bribery."

Shaggy sighed. "I'm going to try and say this in the nicest way possible. I think this new guy you've met is great. He seems great for you. He doesn't seem like a creeper. That part I get and I'm genuinely happy for you there."

"What are you getting at?" Velma crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think you're letting your happiness from your new relationship think for you and make important decisions for you that aren't related. You really need to realize that we are older now and that our careers are important to us. You can't just tear that away. You can't just throw your own career away either Velma. I'm saying this as a friend. Think again before you jump into a situation you can't remove yourself from."

Velma's expression was blank. "So you're not in? You don't want to get back on the road? Okay, well me Daphne, Fred, and Scooby will go without you."

Shaggy facepalmed. "I'm not saying I'm not in and I would hate getting back out there. But listen to another perspective! You're very headstrong and that's one of the things I admire about you, but I don't want you throwing away your future because of a childish dream."

Velma stood up, chest heaving with anger. "There's that damned word again! Chilidish! How the hell does us going and solving mysteries equate to a 'childish dream?' Maybe you're just angry that Alexei and I are a couple and that you have nobody."

Shaggy deflated instantly. "You hit the nail on the head. I am worried about you and don't want you throwing away your career, but I am jealous of you and Alexei to a degree."

He hung his head.

"Oh Shaggy I'm sorry." Velma scooted back over next to him and squeezed him into a hug.

Her large breasts pressed against him and he could actually feel the outline of her nipples due to the breezy air in the room. He blushed, fighting the urge to cop a feel. 'What the hell? Velma was his best friend, he must be really fucking horny to be fantasizing about her breasts, even if they were ridiculously huge and looked to be begging to be squeezed.

She didn't let go from hugging him, but leaned slightly away from him. He found his voice somehow even though from glancing down slightly he could see down her shirt and actually caught a glimpse of her bare breast. His heartbeat accelerated oddly.

"Velma, you're my best friend and I really don't want to lie to you, but I really just don't want you to go too fast with Alexei."

She pulled him into a hug again and this time his hand was between his torso and her breast. The way his hand was turned he was practically cupping her breast in his hand, with the nipple pressing harshly against his palm. From the feel of the material, she was probably wearing a sports bra. He wasn't in his right mind anymore and he wasn't even stoned. Something was in the air or something was seriously amiss.

He wondered if he could get away with a little squeeze. He tightened his arm around her the other way and then ever so quickly squeezed her breast. He then let go of hugging her completely ashamed of himself.

She was smiling and didn't look at all self conscious so chances are she hadn't noticed. Unfortunately the little grab he'd pulled had caused him to get an erection, so he dismissed himself by saying he had to go to the bathroom.

"I'll see my way out then, Shagg. Talk to you later and thanks for being honest."

Shaggy hung his head in his hands. Velma and him were supposed to be the heterosexual boy-girl best friend duo. Before today he had never had much of a thought about Velma in a sexual way. Sure, they'd kissed, but never anything like this.

'What the hell. Have I been hiding feelings for her or am I really just that horny? I have to figure something out and soon.'

A/N: So, there's a sex scene and an implied love triangle of sorts I guess. So, just to clarify Velma didn't cheat on Alexei. She didn't notice Shaggy copped a feel at all. Read and review with how you feel about the recent developments. If you hate Shelma, I'll just figure out a way to resolve it, if you like it or are neutral about it, hang on to your hats guys, because here we go.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yes, there will be sex. I promise, lol, there was some last chapter, but I don't intend to write a porno without plot so if someone's looking for that, then this isn't the story for you, that's just not how I roll. Now, onto the story! There's sex here too, just saying. ^^

Shaggy went home and jacked off while picturing Velma naked, coupled with the earlier feeling of her clothed breast against his hand. Though he came fast and hard, he couldn't help but feel miserable afterwards. She was his best friend and he really should get his thoughts together. He smoked a joint long after Scooby had gone to bed. Smoking always helped clear his thoughts and this time was no exception. He had long sense passed the point of one joint causing him to get stoned, but the slight buzz and afterglow still lingered. And suddenly it was crystal clear to him. It was so clear in fact, that he couldn't believe he hadn't realized it sooner. What better way to get closer to Velma, while figuring out his feelings for her than to agree to this trip? Maybe he could even convince her to have Alexei drive separately, which would work out more in his favor. Yes, his idea was perfect, he just had to figure out a way to play it off without making it seem to obvious.

He waited until late the next afternoon to contact her. He even worded the text in such a way that made it seem (hopefully) like he didn't much care.

Hey Velms. Just wanted to let you know I changed my mind about going on the road. Might end up being fun after all.

She replied quickly. Great! Let's meet up today then! We have plans to make.

Scooby kept bugging Shaggy about leaving earlier than the agreed upon time. "Velma might have some snacks for me." "Or maybe Velma will want to grab food before." Shaggy couldn't believe his buddy, even though he himself was incredibly food motivated, right now eating was the last thing on his mind.

Deciding that worse case scenario, he could just play it off like Scooby was really that impatient and that's why they would be arriving almost 45 minutes before planned. 'Shaggy Rogers you are one smooth guy.' He told himself confidently.

When Shaggy got to the door, he knocked twice, the first time loud, the second softer. This was their agreed upon knock for each other so they know who's at the door. He started to question whether or not she was home when she was taking quite a while to get to the door. He knew where the spare key was, but refrained from using it, considering she could be naked or something. The thought sent blood straight to his cock, he tried to nonchalantly cross his legs to hide his growing erection.

Finally, the door opened, well only a crack where only Velma's face was visible. "You two are rather early. I was in the shower, but come on it."

Shaggy and Scooby entered in the small space as she stepped away from the door. Scooby greeted her and then made his way to the kitchen, paying no mind to her naked figure clothed only in a towel. Scooby knew objectively that she was an attractive female human, but he preferred his women furry and with a tail thank you very much. (like a dog, not a furry people! No offense if you are, just need to clarify.)

Shaggy however forgot how to breathe. There Velma stood in a towel that was wrapped around her torso that stopped just below her backside. Her hair hung down her back and around her face while it dripped wet. The towel clung tightly to her slim frame, further emphasizing her large, rounded, supple breasts. She shivered slightly and though he tried not to he couldn't help but drop his eyes to her chest. Her nipples stood at full attention beneath the thin towel. This shit was not happening. Shower sex was his favorite kind, not to mention favorite genre to watch. He glanced at her face to see if she had caught him looking. Her expression didn't give away she had noticed so he tried to turn his attention back to her face. 'Stop being such a pervert.'

"Hold on, I need to check the oven, I'm baking something." She turned to walk with her chest bouncing dramatically with each step. 'Oh my fucking God. This couldn't get much more awkward.' He now had a pretty obvious hard on and it showed no signs of disappearing anytime soon.

Scooby, realizing there was nothing ready to eat in the kitchen, had opted to chilling in Velma's room until the two came to get him. He didn't know about on Velma's part, but he suspected Shaggy had some sort of feelings for her and he wasn't about that third wheel shit.

"Can you help me get these out of the oven?" Shaggy grabbed a mitt and pulled out the top tray with no trouble placing it on the table.

Velma bent over to grab the bottom tray and placed it on the counter, however when she bent over to close the door back, she slipped on the floor, probably gotten wet by her dripping hair.

Instinctively, Shaggy refused to let her hit the floor and caught her in his arms. The position couldn't have been more awkward though. Now, her chest was flush against his with only the thin towel separating her breasts from him. He stood up slowly to release her as she murmered thanks, only to lose her footing yet again this time slipping backwards. "Shit!" She yelled but of course, his reflexes enabled him to catch her again.

Only this time, a little wardrobe malfunction had occurred. He had caught her in the exact same position as before only now, the towel had fallen slightly and her bare breast complete with still hardened nipple was shoved against him. She immediately realized what had happened as her face turned red and her heart began beating faster out of embarrassment. He hadn't realized what had happened yet and used his left hand to position her body better in his arms. He then picked her up bridal style without noticing her nudity and began walking into the living room.

Just before he placed her on the couch, he said, "You shouldn't walk around with wet feet, slipping can be dangerous you know?" He then moved to place her on the couch not realizing where his hands were until it was too late. He felt bare skin and looked down, noticing the error. His hand was now perfectly cupping her right milky white breast, the thumb was on the underside of the nipple and he made awkward eye contact now, embarrassed, but not looking away.

He was honestly surprised she hadn't slapped him yet, but upon further focusing he could feel her heart pounding against his hand he adjusted his hand to better cup her breast, applying only the slightest friction to her nipple. The ball was now in her court.

Velma shuddered against his touch. She arched her back slightly granting him better access to her nipple. 'What the fuck. Why am I doing this?' But the name Alexei didn't even cross her mind, thought it should have.

She closed her eyes, sighing. It had been so long since she had had sex. Her nipples were harder than ever, her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest, and surprisingly enough blood had pooled between her legs as well.

Shaggy became a bit braver now as he actively began squeezing her breast and rubbing her nipple.

"Ah!" She moaned, breast play always made her unbelievably horny.

He slowly moved his hand under the towel and began massaging her other breast and nipple mercilessly.

Her slit was getting wetter and wetter as her moans got louder and louder.

She still wasn't trying to get away.

He then took her breast in his mouth and began licking her nipple and sucking it.

A/N: Meow! Tune in next time.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: NSFW. I repeat: Not Safe For Work/parental observation. Unless no one can see your computer screen and you don't mind anyone seeing you get 'jollied.' Also, if you are under 18, might want to click out of this one guys, because things are about to get even more explicit. Don't say I didn't warn you. Not safe for kiddies.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Nope not even a little bit.

Shaggy awoke with a start, his erection throbbing painfully. He felt terrible, well that would be a damn lie. He felt fucking aroused, but terrible at the reasons. He decided he had two options at this point. Tell Velma how he felt about her and see her reaction, which would probably be terrible. Or not say anything and just well, have blue balls for his best friend.

Honestly, he was leaning towards the second one. The less issues the better, besides if nothing ever became of it, he could always just tell himself it was out of respect and he had never actually tried pursuing something with her.

Meanwhile, Velma was staring at her phone at the shop on a particularly slow day at work. She was debating on texting Daphne about some things that had went on earlier in the week. Though she had pretended not to notice it at all, Velma had realized that Shaggy had squeezed her breast when they had hung out together. That wasn't what was bothering her.

Okay, so maybe that was part of what was bothering her, but that wasn't the whole picture. Velma was upset or bothered or whatever else you wanted to call it because she actually liked it. Shaggy's interest in her was different but not entirely unwelcome she realized. And she was getting a little worked up thinking about the way his hand had felt around her clothed breast.

She decided that she wanted to pursue or at least attempt a friends with benefits deal with Shaggy but would need to be upfront with Alexei first that she was talking to other guys and that they weren't exclusive.

She called him up to explain in as much detail as she dared to him her dilemma. "Alexei, hey this is me Velma. Do you have a minute?" She felt more than a little guilty calling him up and making him feel like the conversation was casual, but she wasn't sure she could handle the confrontation face to face.

He laughed. "Sure, what's up?"

"Listen. I think, what I'm trying to say is-. I don't want you to be angry at me for what I'm about to say, Alexei."

His voice took on a serious note. "I won't be angry no matter what it is, Velma. I promise. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I think we rushed into this whole relationship thing a little soon. Don't get me wrong. I like you a lot and I think we are compatible, but-" She sounded ashamed even over the phone.

Alexei comforted her kindly in a way she was not expecting. "You want to shake off the relationship label and build more of friendship first? Not be exclusive just yet, right? I totally understand." He laughed to make sure she knew he wasn't upset.

"We just met each other."

Velma sighed happily. "What a relief. Thanks for being so understanding. I'll definitely see you again sometime soon though! Talk to you later."

Alexei responded in turn and they disconnected. He couldn't stop the slight frown from stealing over his face, however. 'I'm not mad at Velma, but something has happened. Something changed her mind from being so certain of a relationship a few short days ago. And I intend to find out what.'

Velma rejected the best friend code that day and she knew Daphne would be furious once she found out. But the redhead didn't intend for her to find out anytime soon that was for sure. She pictured the gogo wearing fashionista speaking to her a few years back.

Daphne Adrienna Blake held up one perfectly manicured pretty in pink nail as she rattled off a list of items so sacred in her book, going against them was worse than a cold blooded murder.

"Rule #1: Any and all big news is told to your best friend. That's me, first and foremost."

Velma was leaned back in a recliner arms crossed over her at that time, depressingly flat chest as she watched her gorgeous friend in amusement.

"#2. All boys you date/consider dating must have compatible last names with yours."

Velma decided to pick at Daphne on this one. "Even one night stands?"

Daphne blanched. 'Fuck I know nothing about those, so I better wing it.' "Even those my dear friend. Know their full names so you can make a fully informed decision."

At the moment Velma couldn't remember the other rules, but she was certain it was like the 10 commandments. The first two were the most important anyway.

'Sorry, Daph. But I can't tell you what I'm about to do, not just yet.'

As Velma drove over to Shaggy's place, she noticed her heart beating fast in her chest and stopped in her car outside of his apartment to take a deep breath. The dress she had chosen to wear over here was extremely low cut. It was a dark green, skin tight, and showed off her exceptionally large breasts perfectly. The breast area was padded so she had opted not to wear a bra.

She hadn't explicitly told Shaggy why she was coming over, other than ordering takeout and a movie, but had still opted to dress up.

Shaggy had also texted her a bit later saying Scooby was at Crystal and Amber's house spending some quality time with the interesting alien pair.

Crystal had been one of Shaggy's exes. Probably the best one in Velma's book. Unfortunately, things just hadn't worked out between the two quirky individuals, but after a failed dating attempt, trips back and forth from outer space, and general awkwardness the two remained close friends.

Velma steeled herself with confidence in the way Daphne had taught her.

"If you want to be treated like queen bitch, you have to have the confidence first. Own it and others will recognize it."

"I don't really want to be a bitch."

Daphne threw her hands up dramatically. "Not just a bitch, Velma. Queen bitch. Queen of all of the bitches, you know?"

She walked up to the apartment door and knocked, feeling quite odd. What did she hope to gain from this? Some experience? Curiosity satisfied?

Shaggy answered the door and, though he was shocked at Velma's attire ushered her inside.

He tried to keep his eyes trained on his friend's brown ones, but with the fucking cleavage and tightness of the dress it was a difficult endeavor.

He went and sat in front of the TV. "Did I miss something? Are we going out somewhere?"

Velma shook her head, keeping her chest poked out while she did so, not in a way that looked fake but that emphasized her rack better. "I just felt like dressing up."

They picked a movie and watched it in silence for a while. The two sat closely on the couch since there wasn't much extra space. Scooby usually sat on the recliner beside the couch or curled up on the floor if he was present.

The lights were dimmed, but Shaggy kept glancing at Velma's chest in what he hoped was a discreet way. 'Man, if only she'd let me do what I did in my dream for real.'

"Shaggy." She interrupted, "Can you pause the movie for a minute?"

He complied easily. "What's up?"

She swallowed a breath, turning to completely face him. "I realized what you did a few days ago."

"Oh, shit." Shaggy knew he'd been caught but maybe he should play it cool. "What do you mean?"

Velma gestured to her breasts. "You squeezed my boob. It took me a while to realize what had happened though."

Shaggy looked down. "I'm really sorry, Velma. I know you're with Alexei now, but I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry."

Velma shook her head and leaned closer to him where her chest was actually touching his as she made eye contact. He gulped.

"I'm not with Alexei. We agreed to just be friends."

"Oh is that so."

"What do you think of my breasts, Shaggy?"

"They're okay I guess." He felt really awkward and decided not to look at her as he said so.

Velma decided to try something Daphne had in the past. 'Come on Shaggy get the hint.'

She began fanning herself and acting like she was struggling to breathe.

"It's so hot in here." She breathed heavily causing her breasts to bounce up and down in her dress. Shaggy felt his pants tighten as she pressed a hand to her cleavage.

"Are you okay?"

"My heart is just racing. Here feel it." Before he could protest, Velma had pressed Shaggy's bare hand full against the left side of her chest. She pretended to have trouble breathing again. "I think my dress is too tight."

She made a dramatic show of unzipping her dress with the zipper being conveniently between her breasts. She only unzipped it enough to do what she hoped was her next step in seduction.

"You can feel it better here." Velma took Shaggy's sweaty hand and slid it completely inside her dress which was now sagging to the point where he could see the complete top half of her breast sans nipple.

She continued to breathe heavily. "Does that feel normal to you?" Velma's heart really was racing at this point but from anticipation.

Shaggy was completely hard and redfaced at this point. He tried to focus on the pulse against his hand but found himself only wanting to cup her breast and get her out of that dress.

She heaved her chest more fully against his hand when it slipped where his finger grazed a nipple.

She moaned slightly.

Shaggy held his composure as best he could. "Your heart is racing. Relax, I'll go get you some water."

Shaggy was about to stand up, when Velma stopped him. "Touch me."

And that was all the encouragement Shaggy needed but he moved tentatively at first. He began stroking her nipple and squeezing her breast gently at first while she arched up into his hand. 'Since when has this felt good coming from my best friend? Oh wait, I've never tried it, so I wouldn't know.'

"Wait." She unzipped the dress as far as it would go and it pooled around her waist.

Shaggy had to resist the urge to come right then at there. This is what he had been fantasizing about for days, right here in front of him waiting for him to do something.

He pushed her on her back as he hovered over her. "Where do you draw the line?"

Velma was frightened in a way because this was about to be the furthest she had ever gone with any man, but she decided to be bold and let whatever happened happen. "Anything but actual sex."

Shaggy hid a smirk. "Cool. Just tell me if you're not comfortable with something, but I'm going to make you feel good."

Shaggy moved his mouth down to her right breast while he palmed her left breast, liking the way he could feel her heart speed up as he sucked and licked her breast. He sucked it hard, to the point where she was jerking under him. He gave her right breast a tentative nibble and Velma arched her crotch up. "God yes."

He switched positions. He moved his mouth to the left breast, quickly discovering that one was even more sensitive as he licked it getting a jerk and a barely muffled, "mmm, fuck." From Velma. He began biting harder and squeezing the other breast tightly.

She backed up and removed the dress, revealing only a black g string thong. The way she was sitting back on the couch. He could see she was freshly shaven and the lips of her vagina were hanging outside of the thong. He wanted to know how wet she was.

"Relax. This is about to blow your mind." And he wasn't just bullshitting either.

Shaggy softly rubbed the outside of her underwear if you could consider a thong underwear, moaning himself at how wet she was. "You're so wet."

She was rubbing her own breasts now, which drove Shaggy insane. "I'm going to taste you, but let me finger you first. One step at a time." He winked.

Velma nodded as he slowly but painstakingly removed her panties.

He inserted a finger into the vagina moving it around carefully. Velma clamped down on it and shuddered.

He knew if that drove her crazy what the next step was.

He inserted two fingers and began moving them up and down, quickly while rubbing her clit she moaned loudly. 'God there was only one more thing he could think of that would make his fantasy fucking perfect besides fucking her.'

"Velma would you be willing to try something with me?"

He stopped assaulting her vagina momentarily his fingers still inside of her.

She nodded.

"It might be a bit painful, but I'll go get it if you're still okay with it?"

Velma nodded. "Sure." She had been worried he was talking about sex but knew if he had to go get it, then that couldn't be it, plus she trusted him.

Shaggy left the room and returned with a very odd looking device.

"What is that for?" She sat up her breasts practically in his face. 

"They're nipple clamps, they start out a bit painful but they are supposed to heighten your pleasure."

"Oh." Velma said confused.

She winked at him. "And they turn you on?"

Shaggy nodded well big breasts in general turn me on, but that plus nipple clamps is just 'fuck'.

"Okay do you want me to put them on?"

Shaggy shook his head. "No, say back he pushed her gently back and began sucking hard on her nipples and squeezing her breasts tighter than before.

"Ugh, I'm close to coming." Velma moaned.

He stopped and massaged her breasts one last time before he clamped both of the nipple clamps onto her perky, nicely swollen nipples. They were also slightly damp which would be great for what he wanted to do next.

Velma twisted around a bit at the pain in her tits, but as Shaggy rubbed her clitoris more, she realized he was right. 'The clamps were nice and as she writhed her boobs bounched and the clamps drew them together.

Shaggy took out a remote. "Are you ready for the next thing?"

Velma moaned. "Is everyone this kinky?"

"Only me."

"What is it?"

"It's a shock for the nipple clamps."

She brought a hand to her breast. "Will it hurt?"

He nodded, "but not bad, what level do you want?"

"Medium."

He lowered his mouth to lick her clitoris as he pressed the shock button.

"Ah, ugh." Velma arched her back.

Shaggy knew he shouldn't do the next thing without telling her but it was too hot too resist.

He inserted his tongue in her vagina as he upped the shock level.

"Shaggy." Velma said, seeing stars as the shock ran through her whole breasts now not just her nipples.

He licked her and began sucking her clitoris as she arched her back ready to come.

Shaggy upped the shock level all the way up and even he felt a harsh shock as she came in his mouth.

She laid there motionless, eyes closed. Shaggy looked at her chest and didn't see it moving much. He pressed his head to her chest where he felt her heart racing even faster than the beginning. She was fine, just exhausted, her breathing evened out as he realized she was asleep.

He removed the nipple clamps rubbing her breasts again. He wouldn't make her drive home tonight, but he wasn't sure if he could handle her in his bed. 'Oh well. I'll try.'

He picked the nude woman up and carried her to his bed where he laid her on the sheets. He admired her breasts and her body in his entirety one last time. Her nipples were purple and he had sucked hickies all over her chest. Also, her vagina was swollen and still soaked from his handiwork. He pulled the sheet up to her chin, then removed his own shirt. He felt like he was slightly taking advantage of her but he ran his hands over her breasts one final time squeezing them tightly then turned her on her side and pulled her flush against him. His final thought before falling asleep was how fucking lucky he was.

A/N: Hope that was nice and steamy and not too creepy for everyone! I thought it was a nice mix of naïve Velma, sexed up Shaggy, and consensuality. Because if he had just knocked her out and then did that stuff it would be fucked up, but due to the nature of the whole thing and Velma's seduction/consent in the beginning. Also, last chapter was a dream; this one was not.


End file.
